1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning and, more particularly, to the ducts used in HVAC systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to protective covers that are used at duct openings to protect a register opening or a register cover during construction or remodeling work.
2. Background Information
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning ducts originate and terminate in floors at register openings. Registers are typically disposed in the register opening to prevent larger things from falling into the duct and to direct the flow of air out of the opening. In new construction, the register openings are cut in the floor before the ducts are installed thus leaving openings in the floor that allow things to fall through the floor. These openings are dangerous and undesirable. The openings create an injury risk because a worker can step through an opening. The openings are undesirable because they allow debris to fall down from one room to another. One example is when the concrete basement floor is poured and not yet cured. Uncovered register openings allow dust and debris to fall down onto the uncured basement floor. One solution to these openings is to simply install the metal register in the opening as soon as the opening is cut. A drawback to this solution is that the register can be damaged during continuing work on the room having the registers. Another drawback is that the registers can be lost. The art thus desires an inexpensive disposable cover that can be used to temporarily cover the register openings until the registers are ready to be permanently installed in the openings.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a register cover for a register opening in a floor. The register cover including a body having an upper side and a lower side; a pair of legs pivotally connected to the body; each of the legs extending from the lower side of the body; each of the legs pivoting between extended and retracted positions; and the legs being adapted to be inserted into the register opening when the legs are in the retracted position.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a protective register vent cover. The cover includes an upper layer and a lower layer connected together with a living hinge with the lower layer defining a body opening. The upper layer of the cover is hinged to the lower layer with a living hinge. The upper and lower layers are connected opposite the living hinge. The cover may thus receive a register vent between the layers with the body of the vent extending through an opening defined by one of the layers.